When you play with fire, you get burned
by CastleLover
Summary: After a tough case Castle convinces Kate to spend family night with him. However, the night doesn't end like either one of them expected. Please R&R! The sequel is started - "God bless us, every one"
1. You're going to be ablaze

**Title**: When you play with fire, you get burned.**  
****Characters/Pairings**: The whole team, with some Beckett/Castle goodness that we can't get enough of.  
**Rating**: PG-13 for some mild language and sexual references.  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Warnings**: Just the banter that we love so much, plus a little romance thrown in there. There is also a Stana and Nathan quote, plus one from Heat Wave... can you spot them?  
**Spoiler alert**: A few from _Deep In Death_ (2x01),_ The Third Man _(2x14),_ The Mistress Always Spanks Twice_ (2x16), and also the title of the Nikki Heat sequal.  
**Summary**: After a tough case Castle convinces Kate to spend family night with him. However, the night doesn't end like either one of them expected.  
**Author's Notes**: I'm not much of a writer, but during Castle's painfully long hiatus I read a lot of FanFiction. This idea just came to me and I went with it. I received great reviews so I decided to finish the story. Please review honestly. Any and all feedback is greatly appreicated! Thanks in advance!  
**Disclamer**: If it resembles Castle in any way, I don't own it! Everything belongs to to ABC.

**And since all stories have a dedication: **Dedicated to the extraordinary people of "Castle" at Raleigh Studios! I wish we get many, many more years of this fablous show! :)

BTW, this story isn't set at a specific time. (ie, beginning of season two, after episode 1x05, etc.) Even though I've included a few details or references from episodes already aired, the story stands alone. Anyway, just wanted to explain that in case as the show progresses, the details of my story don't quite fit.

* * *

It was just past 4:30 PM on a Saturday and the team had closed a tough case that took them into the weekend. Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery already left to go home and enjoy the rest of the night. Even though it was a weekend, as usual, Kate sat at her desk finishing up some last minute paperwork. She thought she was alone until she heard footsteps behind her. The Smith case the team just closed caused her to be a little on edge. She reached for her gun and wheeled around only to come face to face with a shocked looking Castle.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, what with you aiming your gun at people all the time."

Hinting his sarcasm she put her gun back in her holster. "Oh, sorry, you scarred me." Slightly shouting, and a little embarrassed by his remark.

"Please Beckett. Me? Really? All the things you've seen on the job and a _mystery writer _scares you?" His face looked puzzled.

"The job makes me jumpy when I hear people sneak up behind me." She said defending herself.

"I wasn't sneaking, I was only walking." He replied in his playful tone.

"Well whatever you were or _weren't _doing," giving him the classic Beckett stare "can you do it as you're leaving?" She motioned towards the elevator. "I'm almost finished here, and I'm sure Alexis will be glad when you get home."

With a devilish grin he asked "Trying to get rid of me are you Katie?"

"Call me Katie ever again and I will make sure you do not make it home tonight."

She sent a glare at him that wiped the smirk right off his face. "Whoa, okay fine. You know you're not very much fun."

"I am plenty fun."

"Are not."

"I am."

"Are not."

"Stop it!" This time her voice was stern.

"Are not."

"Castle!" She barked. Picking her coat up and making her way towards the elevator "I am not playing these games with you. I am going home to relax and take a nice hot bath. Night."

The emphasis on hot bath made Castle's eyes light up like the Fourth of July fireworks. "Oh _really_… would you by any chance like any assistance?" He poked at her, testing the waters, hoping she'd bite.

He had never seen a woman turn around so fast in his life than Katherine Beckett did before him. "Castle, look I've had a rough day. Having you come home with me would take away the _relaxing_ part of my evening... remember? Now for the second and final time, I am going home." She turned on her heel once more, and walked toward the elevator.

She got on the elevator and just as she thought she was in the clear, Castle was right behind her. She cursed under her breath. The doors closed and the elevator began descending.

"Hey, sorry about that, you know… back there." His voice was sincere. She nodded as a way of accepting his apology.

Her forgiveness was short-lived. "However, I would love it if –" he had started but Kate quickly stopped him. "– I don't want to hear it Castle. I am going home to relax. You are not coming back to my apartment with me and doing whatever it is you were about to say."

"You have a dirty mind Katie." She ignored the fact that he had called her Katie, _again_, and stared straight ahead.

"I was only going to say that I would love it if you would come over to my house tonight." He smiled sweetly as she looked at him. Although, now he realized how that came out.

She picked up on it as well. "Oh, would you now?" She asked. "And how would that be any different then you coming to my apartment?"

He was trying to push her buttons. "Well for starters, my mother and Alexis will be at my place tonight. So if you and I were to take part in any activities that involved water and a bathtub, we'd have to be quiet."

She blushed. "Castle!" Her embarrassment didn't last long when she reached for his nose, grabbed it and twisted.

"Apples, Apples, Apples!!!" He winced in pain and she released her grip on him.

"You know, I'm going to do your future boyfriend a favour."

She started to raise her hand to his nose again. "Hey, no, wait, stop!" She lowered her hand and glared at him.

"When you get a boyfriend, tell him I need to talk to him."

"And why on Earth would I do that?"

"So I can warn him how much physical pain you will cause him!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Relax Beckett. Let me finish what I was trying to say, before you injured me."

"Either way, I'm not –"

"Listen Beckett, its Saturday. Saturday nights in the Castle household is known as family night. Alexis, mother and I always order take-out, rent a movie and play a board game or two – usually Monopoly. Although, you'd have no chance at winning. I haven't lost a game yet." Kate rolled her eyes. "It would probably be a fair match between you and Alexis, though."

This time she interrupted. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

He continued. "Sorry. No offense to you but she's really good. Gives me a run for my money sometimes. If it makes you feel any better, it's not hard to beat mother – after a few glasses of wine a new born baby could beat her. I once convinced her to sell me _both_ Boardwalk and Park Place if I refilled her wine glass." He chuckled "You can totally take her."

"If this is your idea of flattery, you really need to work on it." She said teasing.

"Trust me, if I was trying for flattery – you'd know it." He didn't notice when his statement made her blush.

"But anyway" he continued "The point is that I know this case was a tough one and it wiped you out, it wiped all of us out. And I know you were planning on going home to relax, and I get it if you'd rather just go home, but… " fidgeting a little, he went on "but, I think it'd be fun if you came over and joined us. I was going to ask Ryan and Esposito too but I couldn't find them. You could call Lanie if you want. We could make teams, place bets, and just have a fun night."

He paused for a moment, waiting for her to say something. "You don't have to stay late. You can leave anytime you want. My driver can take you home, if you don't feel like taking your car."

They were both silent for a moment but apprehensively Kate answered. "Castle, I –" The elevator stopped and they heard a ding, indicating they had arrived on the main floor. They both exited and waited for each other to speak up.

She broke the silence and spoke firmly. "Castle, I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"It's not like you have any plans with anyone." Castle piped up. "You can relax after."

A little annoyed she defended herself. "And how would you know about my plans? I could just want to be refreshed before going out on a date, or going to catch a movie with Lanie." Even as she said the words, she knew he seen right through her.

"Well, do you?" The look on his face told her he wasn't buying it.

She sighed. "No I don't. But that's not the point!"

"That is exactly the point. So what do you say?" Looking at her like a lost puppy. "Please, please, please with cherries on top?"

She ignored the comment made by the nine year old Castle that liked to make an appearance every now and again. "I'm really tired and I wouldn't want to intrude or anything." Secretly she wanted nothing more to go over and show him a thing or two about Monopoly. "It's a family thing… and I… I don't think it'd be appropriate right now. Maybe some other time, sorry."

As soon as the words left her mouth she saw a hurt look creep over Castle's face. He spoke up trying to sound like what she had said didn't hurt his feelings. "Um, yeah okay. Some other time sounds great, and I'm holding you to that." He winked at her.

"I know you will. Night, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, detective." With a smile, he turned around and starting walking towards the door.

She stood watching him walk away. The way his shoulders were hunched over told her that she'd hurt him more then he let on. She knew he was upset but she really was tired. At the same time she wanted to go – she loved Martha and Alexis. They were the closest thing to a real family she had.

She figured that there'd be coffee at his house. Countless times coffee had kept her awake until the wee hours in the morning when they were working on a case, so there would be no reason why it wouldn't keep her awake long enough to show Castle how fun she really could be.

"Wait!" Surprising herself, she ran towards him.

When she reached him he spun around so fast that they bumped into each other, causing Kate to lose her balance. Castle reached out his arm and she grabbed on to it to steady herself.

After a moment Castle spoke up. "Now, I know you did not just run after me to feel my strong muscular arm. Or did you?"

She blushed as she forgot she was still holding onto him. She let go, trying to regain her composure.

"No." She chuckled. "I most certainly did not. I… I wanted to tell you that…" Steadying her voice she finally finished "that I can't show up to your house in clothes that I've been wearing for a day and a half."

It's said that a picture is worth a thousand words. The smile on Castle's face at that moment was priceless. His face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright, down boy."

He tried to tone it down, but it was no use. He was still smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

She continued. "If I'm going to your house, I need to shower and change first. So I'll meet you at your house around six?"

"It's okay, you don't need to drive. We can take your car back to your apartment. I'll call my driver to come get us while you are getting ready. I can order supper too. That way we can pick it up on the way home."

"Castle, I am not letting you into my apartment, unsupervised, able to roam free while I am in the shower!"

"Think of it this way. I can do research for Nikki Heat." He said with a wicked grin.

She let out a throaty laugh. "There is no way that is happening."

"Okay fine, I'll be good I promise. I'll even sit outside your door if you want me too. You can lock me out and everything."

Reluctantly she agreed. "Fine. Lets go, my car is this way."

"So, what made you change your mind?" He asked curiously as they were walking towards her car.

"Well you were right. I didn't have any plans." Pausing for emphasis, she continued. "But I figure that kicking your ass in Monopoly will be much more fun then sitting at home."

"Careful Katie, if you play with the big boys, you're going to get burned."

She sent him a death stare. "What did I say about Katie?"

"Sorry."

"And by the way, I hope you have a fire extinguisher at your house, Castle. 'Cause if I'm going to get burned, you're going to be ablaze!"


	2. You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?

**Okay, so here's the second chapter. With all the great reviews I've been getting here and over at castletv .net****, I decided to keep the story going. This is my first Fanfic, so please review honestly. I know that it is much shorter than the last one, but I thought it was a good place to end off. The apartment scene will be next! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**P.S. I hope you like "The Graduate" (1967) reference. It seemed very fitting! And I would just like to point out that I have nothing against LeAnn Rimes or Country music. I found both song references by searching through my iTunes playlist – I must admit, I like a wide variety of music!**

* * *

After arguing with Castle about him driving Kate's car to her apartment he was defeated. However, he wasn't going to let the opportunity to push her buttons pass him by. During the car ride to Kate's house Castle was up to his usual antics.

LeAnn Rimes' "How Do I Live Without You" was coming from the radio as they rounded East 66th Street.

"Please! Why can't I change the station?" He whined. "This music is so… so girly. I really thought you'd have better taste in music. But a station that plays Country, really? I picked you more of a Pop genre type girl."

"Girl?"

"Sorry, Pop genre type _woman_. I bet Nikki Heat has Tila Tequila on her ipod. I'm curious detective…" Raising his eyebrow "Do you listen to Tila Tequila?"

"Tila who? I definitely do not listen to that."

"Oh too bad, it'd be kinda hot if you did."

"Castle! I am the driver, and I control the music. There will be no Tila whoever, playing in this car. Got it?"

"Fine. Well, when we leave your apartment I am picking the music. I have lots on my iPhone – you should really get one."

"I don't need an iPhone. I already have a cell phone that makes calls, and a radio to listen to music. But, is there _anything_ that thing doesn't have on it?"

"Yes, actually there is." He paused. "Country music."

She rolled her eyes. "It relaxes me okay. Haven't you noticed how I always listen to this station when we are in the car together – the common factor there, would be you."

"You're lying. You want to know why I think you always listen to this music when you're with me?"

"Oh, this ought to be good." She said sarcastically. "And why would that be?"

"I think.." he paused. "I think it's kind of romantic."

"Is that so?" She replied, embarrassed but also slightly irritated.

"It is." And in the most seductive tone he could muster up he proceeded. "Ms. Beckett, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?"

She spun her head around so fast Castle thought it was going to come off. "Excuse me!?"

"Well you _did_ ask me my opinion, so I gave it to you. Would you like me to restate the previous question…" His seductive voice was back again "…Ms. Beckett?"

"Castle!" She hissed. "If those words ever come from your mouth again, they will be the last words you ever speak!"

"Okay, okay. I'm only having a bit of fun. You don't need to be so sensitive."

"You are getting on my last nerve."

"Fine, really, I'm sorry."

"How about we make a deal Castle?"

He was intrigued. "What kind of deal?"

"If you shut up for the rest of the ride back to my apartment, I will let you pick the station."

"Really?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes really, but not another word." Her voice was stern. "I'm serious."

Castle smiled, and rolled down the window.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

He pretended to take a key, lock his mouth, and then proceeded to flick it out the window. Rolling the window back up he gave a wicked grin Kate's way.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's all yours." She motioned towards the radio dial. He played with it until he found a song he knew and mouthed the words, pretending to play drums all the way to Kate's apartment.


	3. Extra pineapple, please

**Here's chapter three. I must say this is my favourite chapter so far. It has the classic Castle/Beckett banter plus a little fluff at the end. It's a little longer then the first one, but somehow I had to make up for the super short chapter two! I also loved the idea of Rick in Cosmo. The idea came to me because where Nathan was in Feburary's edition of Cosmo. Then I remembered the _faux _Cosmo photo shoot Castle did in episode 2x01 (Deep in Death) and it got me thinking - I wonder if Kate picked up the magazine Castle was in? **

**Enjoy, and please review :)**

**

* * *

**

By the time they had pulled up to Kate's apartment Castle had changed the station countless times and Kate was becoming rather irritated. He kept true to his word and didn't even utter a single syllable, so she had learned one good thing from the car ride.

"Well, from now on I know what to bribe you with when I want you to be quiet." She beamed as they got out of the car. He only smiled at her.

The whole way up to Kate's apartment Castle still had not spoken. Although rather pleased, Kate was beginning to wonder why, until her phone beeped. She flipped it open only to see _New text message from Castle _blinking on the small screen before her. She looked over at him grinning with his phone in his hand.

As she rolled her eyes she pressed and answer button and read:  
"Can I speak now? Please?"

"Yes, you may speak now." She said, instantly regretting her decision.

She expected him to jump up and down with screams of joy. Needless to say she was surprised when he was once more buried in his phone. Her cell beeped, again, and she then understood why. She read:  
"Are you sure? You promise you won't hit me … or yell at me anymore?"

She laughed. "I promise, Castle. Just pertaining to this moment though. I'm sure I'll find something else to be mad at you about sometime soon."

He was once again texting away. After another beep she read:  
"Do you really promise?"

"Castle!" This time her voice harsh. "I can't believe I am actually about to say this, but please stop texting me and talk."

"Sweet!" He was overjoyed. "You just can't stand not hearing my charming voice, I knew it!" Flashing a smile her way.

"Texts run up my phone bill, Castle. Trust me; it's nothing to do with your.." She grimaced "charming voice."

"What!? You don't have unlimited texting? In all seriousness, you really, really need to get a better service plan. An iPhone is the way to go."

"Let it go, I do not need a new phone!"

"I could buy you one, you know?" A hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Don't you dare!" Her tone was determined. "If you so much as buy me a phone case, I will injure you so badly you'll be lucky if you ever write another book again!" She glared at him and he was silent.

She turned as they reached her apartment door. "We're here." She began put the key in the lock and turn until Castle screamed at her "Wait!"

"What?" She asked a little taken-a-back.

"I need to take a picture."

"Of what? Me unlocking my door?"

"No. Of your apartment when you open the door. If you're going to lock me out I want a visual memory of where you live." He paused. "Nikki Heat research, remember?"

"So you're actually going to wait outside my door while I get ready?" She was apprehensive.

"Well, are you really going to let me in your apartment, unsupervised, able to roam free?" Doing his best impersonation of the way she had yelled at him earlier.

She thought it over for a moment. "Give me half an hour. I'm sure you can find something on that phone of yours to entertain yourself with." She said as she closed and locked the door.

Not three seconds later, a knock was heard at the door. Castle's voice was heard on the other side. "But, if I have to wait out here for half an hour – which in girl time really means an hour and a half – I've had two wives, remember?" She rolled her eyes at the thought. "I also live with two women, half an hour is never really half an hour. So if I'm going to be waiting on you, I have to use the little boys room first."

"There's a public bathroom in the main lobby." Trying everything she could to keep him from entering.

"In 'Storm Season' – you may have heard of a little book I wrote?" He said teasing her. "Derrick went into a public bathroom and was almost killed by a murderer. I don't know why I am refreshing your memory, I'm sure you've already read it... you probably have the page memorized."

"I do not have the page memorized!" She interrupted. She did, however, know the chapter.

"How would you feel if I went to that bathroom and wasn't as lucky as him? Despite what you may believe, I don't have his crazy ninja skills. And it wouldn't be good on your conscience you know."

Kate thought for a moment. "Well, it'd have to solve a murder, so much for relaxing... and there'd be paperwork." She groaned.

"Think of Alexis and my mother – they'd be devastated!" He said, almost whimpering.

Castle heard the door unlock as a smile swept across his features.

She stood there not moving a muscle. "Do not pull any funny business. I will show you where the bathroom is and wait outside the door. When you're done, you are coming right back here and waiting for me. Understood?"

"I promise." He said entering her apartment.

As soon as she closed the door, he whipped out his phone and started snapping pictures.

"Castle, what on Earth are you doing?"

"I told you – Nikki Heat research! When I wrote page 105 I only imagined what your apartment looked like. But now that I've actually seen it, I need a mental image. That way I can make the next book have a more _believable_ storyline." He said tilting his head to his left to glance at a black leather couch. "Like that couch right there.. Nikki and Rook could –"

"Castle!" She barked. "Bathroom is this way." She practically dragged him up the stairs. "Here you go." Motioning towards the pastel light green coloured bathroom.

"Care to join me?" He said devilishly. "I see you don't have a bathtub, but a shower would do."

"Castle!" She hissed. "Hurry up!"

"Just figured I'd ask." He said as he closed the door and began poking around. He didn't need to use the bathroom; he just figured this was his best way to get into her apartment.

She was smart and figured out what he was up to when she heard him rummaging through the cupboards. "Castle! What are you doing in there? You had better get out of there right now. I will kick down this door if I have too!"

"Just a second." He called out to her, in the most innocent voice he possibly could.

She decided to let it go until she heard him scream. "Ladies' Home Journal!?" She realized he'd spotted her magazine collection. "Elle, Vogue" he went on "Shape Magazine, Martha Stuart Living. Beckett I'm kind of disappointed."

"Crap!" She realized he was going down through her collection. a"Oky, come out now Castle. You've had your fun." She was getting restless. She didn't want him to see what magazine was on the bottom of the pile. He'd never let it go.

It was too late. Before she could think of her next move the bathroom door swung open to reveal Castle holding February's edition of Cosmopolitan with a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

"And what is this?" His smile now resembled the Cheshire cat.

She froze. She wasn't sure how to get out of this one. It wasn't bad enough that he now knew she liked to read Cosmopolitan, it was the edition she didn't want him to see. There before her stood Richard Castle, holding a magazine with himself plastered on the front, at the precinct, with the bachelor party cop twins using him as a stripper pole. In the bottom right hand corner, starring her right in the face was bold red text with the words:  
"Richard Castle talks about dating, women, sex, the NYPD and everything in between! Details on page 48."

She thought she was going to pass out. She was sure her face was as red as the text she was reading.

"You actually read it? You even bought it!?" He couldn't believe it. He was stunned. He felt like he had just won the lottery. "You complained the whole time when I was doing the photo shoot at the precinct, and having to do the interview. But you actually bought it!?" His voice was now two octaves higher then before.

She still had not spoken a word. She wanted to do something, say something, anything, but when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. She watched as he flipped open to page 48 only to notice that the top corner of the page had been folded down.

"You folded down the page?" The Cheshire cat didn't show any signs of disappearing. "If a killer came from the bathroom and murdered me right this second, it'd be okay, because I would die a very happy man."

She still couldn't move. She wanted to grab the magazine, hit him, smack him, shoot him, but she was paralyzed. She couldn't even roll her eyes. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She had to grab onto the wall so her legs didn't give out.

She began to speak. "I … I wanted to… to do…"

He interrupted. "Do you have a sharpie? I can sign it if you like?" His smile was ever wider, if that was possible.

This time her voice was back and she was fuming. "No, I do not want you to sign it." She lowered her voice a little. "You always like to do research on your characters. So I wanted to research who was following me." She said. Although, she was reassuring herself more then the smile man before her. "And to see if you said anything about me –"

She slipped. Oh shit, what now?

"You... " his eyes widening, "you wanted to see if I said anything about you?" Now his eyebrow went up. "Why are you interested in what I say about you?"

She was furious again. "Well," trying to regain her composure "given your little stunt with NYC's Most Eligible Bachelor list, I wanted to make sure that you had your facts straight, and you didn't try to pull that stunt again."

"Oh," a little disappointed, "I thought you know, you had a thing for me or something?"

"In your dreams, Castle."

"Always." He smiled.

She was amazed he bought that. It was way too easy. Well, it was until she noticed a curious look creep over his face.

"Wait a second detective." She froze again. "This magazine came out months before the Bachelor list did. So, it couldn't possibly happen again. It never happened before." He stood, rather pleased with himself.

She was caught. She had to come up with something fast, and said the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted to make sure the precinct had good press. And that you made it sound like we were good detectives and that I was too." Her voice was now angry. "Do you know how hard it is for a female cop to get a good reputation? Huh? Everyone think that we sleep our way to the top. It drives me crazy, not all female cops –"

He cut in, "Okay, okay. Fine I get it! No need to bite my head off.

"Are we done here now?" She was impatient. She wasn't really that angry. But, she had to convince him that was the real reason.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, I can still sign it if you want?" He smiled hopefully.

"Door, Castle! Now!"

He obeyed and walked down the stairs, starting towards the door. That was until out of the corner of his eye he seen what he assumed to be her bedroom. He halted causing Kate to bump into him, for the second time that night.

"What is it now?"

"Your bedroom?" He meant it as a statement but it came out more like a question.

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware of what _they_ are." This time her eyebrow was raised.

His voice changed to imitate a serious business man. "I'm here on official Nikki Heat research m'am. I need to know what kind of pyjamas she would wear to bed." He whispered in a sultry voice.

She was angry again. " Door! Now!" She shoved him hard causing him to be standing in doorway.

He contemplated ducking under her and run to her bedroom and raiding her closet. But the more he thought about it, he realized he had pushed the limits enough for one day. There would be other days, he thought – it takes time to peel away the Beckett onion. So he complied and stood outside her doorway waiting for her to shut it.

"By the way," she said just before closing the door "I'm not one of your deep-fried Twinkies. When I say half an hour, I mean half an hour."

As she shut and locked the door he hollered from the other side. "I've got a stopwatch on my phone, I'm timing you!"

She took that as a challenge. Quickly running upstairs she showered, and changed. However, she took a little extra time on her hair, make-up, and picking out her outfit. She wanted to look nice, but not to fancy, like she tried to hard – just casual. She settled on a royal blue long-sleeve, and a pair of jeans. She did one last mirror check before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

She opened the door revealing Castle playing Beer Pong App on his phone. By the look on his face, he was winning.

"So how'd I do? Am I a deep-fried Twinkie?"

He saved his progress and checked the timer. "Twenty-eight minutes and three seconds. I apologize for my assumption."

"Yeah well, the female population doesn't consist of all deep-friend Twinkies you know."

"I do now." He put on a charming smile. "I've never met a woman like you before."

She blushed. Not knowing what else to say she again said that first thing that came to mind. "Did you order food already?"

"No actually I didn't. I never called my driver either, so we'll have to wait for a few minutes in the lobby. I honestly didn't think you'd be ready so fast." He paused. "So what do you want for supper?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not picky. What's Alexis' favourite meal?"

"She always wants Pizza."

"Well, pizza it is then."

He searched through his phone for the number. "Any particular toppings you want, or don't want?"

"I like everything, but I love pineapple, it's my favourite." She paused. "It was my mother's favourite."

The cashier picked up and he placed their order. "Hi there, could I please have combo number four, to be picked up? Richard Castle. Yes that's the one. Pepsi for the drink and stuffed crust is a must. For the toppings can I have pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, green pepper and," he looked at Kate, "and can one half have extra pineapple, please? Okay, twenty minutes. Thank-you." With that he hung up.

She was both surprised and pleased at the same time. "You didn't have to get pineapples on half. If you guys like them, I could have lived you know."

"Yeah, but you like them so there's no reason why we can't each get what we want. And I know you can't possibly eat a half a pizza by yourself so we can just pick off the pineapples. It's not a big deal, we'll live." He chuckled

"Thanks." Her smile was sincere.

"For what?"

"Getting pineapple."

"It's only a topping Beckett." He was a little confused at why she was so grateful for the order. "But you're welcome." He smiled back. "Come, on, I'll call the driver on the way down to the lobby. The pizza is going to be twenty minutes anyway, so it'll be plenty of time for my driver to get here. Alexis and mother probably already went to the movie store, so the pizza won't get cold."

This time she was the one who followed his orders. She locked the door and smiled to herself. She had to contain her smile for fear of letting Castle know that Will didn't like pineapples either. However, when they ordered pizza he would never pick them off. He didn't like how the juice ran and once he got mad at her for ordering pineapples.

She muttered to herself just quiet enough so Castle wouldn't hear. "It's only pineapple juice, he would've lived."


	4. If you tweet it, they will follow

**So here's chapter four, and sorry it took so long! I was trying to add more conversation in the car, but I couldn't come up with anything else. The next chapter is pretty much done so you won't have to wait long. I just have to reread it for any typos and add a few things, and then I'll post it! I'm in the middle of studying for two tests and reading a novel for English, so, it'll be up sometime over the weekend – Monday at the absolute latest. Hope you enjoy, though, and please review! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

They were waiting in the lobby when Castle's driver pulled up. Being on his best behaviour, he opened the door for Kate and let her slip in first. With that they were off to pick up supper. During the ride there, Castle was listening to a rock band that Kate had never heard off. When they pulled up to the pizza place, Castle left to go inside and was back in a flash.

"How much was it? I'll pay half." She asked digging through her purse, as he got in.

"Forget it, I asked you to come. I'm not going to make you pay."

"But castle! This isn't a date; we're two grown adults taking pizza back to your family. Let me pay for half."

"No." His brain then registered what he had just heard. He was thrilled to hear the word 'date' come from Kate's lips. "A date? No, it's not a date. But when we do go on a date I will be paying."

"Castle, we are not going out on a date. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!"

"Well see about that, Katie."

"Oh we don't have to, Kitten." She smiled sweetly.

With that, he was silenced. He remained quiet for most of the duration of the ride to his apartment. Occasionally he made some remark about people walking on the street, which he got a few giggles out of Kate.

Kate noticed Castle was occupied with something on his phone. "What are you doing now?"

"Oh nothing. Just tweeting the new title for the Nikki Heat sequel." He turned so Kate couldn't read the screen over his shoulder.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be in shooting range when you find out."

"Tell me right now!" She was livid.

"Maybe you can read about it on Twitter."

"Twitter. Do you honestly think I have time for that?"

"You should get it. You know," doing the best Kevin Costner impersonation he could, he continued "if you tweet it, they will follow."

The serious look on Castle's face caused Kate to burst out laughing. "Tell me you did not just relate Twitter to Field of Dreams!"

"Hey, what can I say? I have a way with words – I _am_ a writer you know."

She rolled her eyes. "So I've heard."

"Just so you know, I have been compared to Shakespeare." He said proudly.

"I find that hard to believe, but I'll bite. By who?"

"Well," he paused "just me, but it could catch on!" He tried to defend himself.

"Maybe you could tweet about it." She said dryly.

"Oh, funny! But I have one thing that Shakespeare didn't have."

"And what's that?" She asked, expecting some half sentimental comment relating to her. However, she got the complete opposite.

"I have top of the line laser tag!" He shouted and pretended to hold a gun and aim at Kate. "We should play sometime."

"Castle, I'm a cop. I would kick your ass. Although, this way I could shoot you without having any paper work to do."

All he could do was shrug.

"Tell me what the title is. Now!" She was determined.

Luckily for Castle, they had arrived at their destination. "We're here."

"You know you can't hide it from me forever."

"But I can for now." He smiled as they got out of the car and went into Castle' building. When they finally were finally at his door, he opened it motioning for Kate to go in.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you something." She looked at him with curiosity. "I don't actually have a bathtub exactly... I do, however, have a whirlpool." His eyebrow shot up making him look mischievous.

She rolled her eyes, brushed past him and entered his loft.

* * *

**Writers Note: I added the 'Twitter' part after I seen WriteRCastle's Twitter post about the new title. I didn't include Kate's reaction because I can't possibly do it justice for when she actually finds out on the show! You can pre-order 'Naked Heat' on amazon .com!**


	5. Care to join me?

**So here's chapter five, and I beat the Monday deadline****! I LOVE Martha's 'Pretty People' remark – it reminds me of her using 'MyFace'. Hahaha, and**** I hope you liked the Nathan and Stana quotes I included! ********E**njoy and as always, please review! :)

**

* * *

  
**

Kate entered, trying to ignore Castle's last statement. Martha came out from the kitchen and greeted them both.

"Hi, detective, this is a surprise. I didn't know we were expecting company. Richard, you could have informed us you know."

"Please, call me Kate." She looked uncomfortable until Martha made her feel at ease. "Well you're here now and that's lovely." Martha put an arm on Kate's shoulder, just as her mother used to do. "So, I guess you've heard it's family night... Monopoly is tonight's game of choice."

"I have, yes. He invited me to join you guys, I hope that's okay."

"Yes, of course it's fine. We're glad you're here!"

"We also watch a movie too." Alexis chimed in as she descended the stairs. "You're welcome to stay if you like, although it's dad's turn to pick out the movie." She frowned.

"I thought you and your grandmother went to the movie store earlier?"

"We did. But we got the movie _he_ wanted." She frowned again.

"Well, I'll work on changing that!" She said with a smile.

Castle spoke up. "That's not the rules Beckett. And here I thought you _always_ followed the rules. I'll let it go just this one time, so we can eat." He glanced at Kate, "unless you want to break the meal before dessert rule, too?"

She shot him a look before walking to get a slice of pizza.

* * *

They had just finished eating when Castle was eager to get the game started. "Alright, let's get this going. I need to show detective Beckett over here, a thing or two about Monopoly."

She turned on her heel. "Keep dreaming! You're going down, Castle."

"Care to place a bet, Beckett?"

"What'd you have in mind?" She regretted the words soon as they left her mouth.

"If I win," he paused, "We are playing laser tag!"

"You know I will beat you at laser tag, right?"

"We'll see, but that's not all. If I win, I get to take you out on a date. Like a real date. Flowers, dinner, the whole nine yards and _I'm_ paying."

She thought about it. She could already hear Lanie screaming and jumping for joy. She knew that Ryan and Esposito would never let her live it down, even Montgomery would tease her but it'd only be one night, with a free meal. And that's _only_ if she lost, which she had no intention of doing.

Castle was utterly shocked that she hadn't turned him down right there on the spot. "It's not like we're getting married or anything, it's just dinner."

"We are most definitely not getting married. Men should never marry their muse, it ruins the illusion."

"Well in that case, how about it? You're not afraid of a little… action are you, detective?" He knew how to push her buttons.

With that she made up her mind. "Deal. But if I win," Castle now looked terrified. He hadn't thought of that. But there was no way little Detective Kate Beckett could beat him. Could she? "I'm picking the movie, and you have to tell me the new Nikki Heat title."

"Fine." He relaxed a bit.

"And you are never, ever to call me Katie ever again, or I will shoot you. No number of custom ordered bullet proof 'WRITER' vests will protect you from the pain I will inflict! "

"That seems kind of extreme!" He tensed again.

"And," her eyes narrowing, "You are not allowed to make any kind of jokes or innuendos while we're at a crime scene. Not relating to the murder, the victims, the suspects, absolutely nothing and no one!" She paused, "for the next five murders."

"Five! That's not fair! Three." He stood there with his arms folded. "Three. Take it or leave it."

She knew there was no use arguing. "Fine, three."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They both looked like they would turn on each other any second. Martha and Alexis looked from Castle to Kate then to each other. They were in shock that one, Castle tried to ask her out on a date, and two, Kate actually agreed – well, sort of. Both girls marvelled at the idea of how this night would turn out.

"Do you have Pretty Woman, Castle?" Kate asked curiously.

"Actually, I have _many _pretty women. Why, are you jealous?"

"I meant the movie, Castle." Shaking her head, "because, when I win that's the movie we're going to watch. It's a classic."

"That's not happening. We'll be watching what I picked out."

"I agree with you, Kate. I could watch Pretty Woman any day… that Richard Gere... yummm!" Martha licked her lips.

"Mother! Ew!" Castle plugged his ears.

This time it was Kate who spoke. "He is so handsome. He can climb up to my window any day." She rested her hand on her hip.

With that, Castle was listening intently. "Is that what you like detective?"

Before Kate could respond Alexis put in her two cents. "He _is_ kind of cute you know dad."

"Alexis!? The man is like sixty! No matter how famous he is, that's illegal!" His face was flustered. "I know people now, I'll have him arrested!"

"Relax dad, I'm just saying." She smiled at the two women before her.

"You know Castle, if he was like forty-five years younger, he could date Alexis, you could even be his father in-law!" Kate teased.

"Not funny!"

Kate and Castle stared at each other until Martha broke the silence. "Alright, enough of this, I'm getting all hot and bothered." Kate and Alexis giggled while Castle pretended to vomit. "Let's play! Alexis I think the game is in the closet upstairs. I'll get the wine!"

Kate giggled again as Castle whispered in her ear "I told you so.. wine to her is as murder is to me."

They made their way towards the living room. "I call being the banker!" Castle hollered as he started setting up the board.

"No way, I don't trust you."

"I'll be the banker." Alexis said, trying to settle the argument about to ensue.

All three adults looked at each other and nodded in agreement. With that they started the game.

* * *

They'd been playing for almost an hour and Martha was no doubt in last. It was tough to tell if Kate or Castle was winning. Castle had more properties with a few houses on them, but there was a hefty pile of cash sitting before Kate. Alexis was closing up the gap. She owned Park Place, but Boardwalk was still unclaimed. Both Kate and Castle were determined to land on it and make some sort of deal with Alexis. However, it was too late for both of them.

".. seven, eight," Alexis had a smile that lit up her whole face, "nine! I want it, it's mine." She let out a squeal of excitement as all three adults watched as she landed on Boardwalk, put $400 of her money into the bank, and frantically searched through the pile of unowned properties. "There is no way I am giving either of you these, so don't even try it!" She said it to everyone, though she was glaring directly at her father.

"I'm going to get another drink." Martha stated as she tried to get to her feet. "Anyone want anything?"

"No mother, you're cut off!" He shot her a look. "It's your turn, Beckett."

She was about to roll the die when she glanced down at North Carolina Avenue and Pacific Avenue in front of her and then at Pennsylvania Avenue in front of Martha. She looked at Castle and smiled slyly, then focused her gaze on Martha. "Tell you what; I'll get you a glass of wine if you give me Pennsylvania."

Castle's smile was soon replaced with a look of disbelief. "Hey, that's mine - that's not fair!"

"Why Castle? Not afraid of a little action, are you? I can make trades before I roll – that's the rules, and since you're so intent on following rules…" She sipped her coffee, very pleased with her accomplishment.

"Mother, don't do it! She stole my thunder!"

"Thunder, Castle? Isn't that a little excessive? I think you mean _line…_ You know, for a writer I figured you'd have better word choice. You're murdering the English language." She shot him a look.

"Hey! What... I… that's not…" He was speechless. First, she stole his wine gimmick and now she was spitting his jokes back in his face.

"Oh calm down Rick." Martha was starting to slur her words. "I'm on K-Kate's side. I'd rather watch Pretty People over some movie with guns and blood."

"It's Pretty _Woman_, mother… Pretty Woman." Castle now turned to his daughter for support. "Alexis?"

"Sorry dad, I'm with them."

"So, do we have a deal?" Kate looked at Martha sweetly.

"We do indeed." She said as she handed her glass to Kate. "This game reminds me of Mousetrap, I still don't understand either of them." Everyone exchanged comical looks as Kate went to refill the woman's glass.

* * *

Another two hours had passed and the game had changed drastically. Nothing had changed on Martha's behalf though; she was still in dead last. She had somehow managed to get hotels on the light blue properties and own two railroads, which shocked everyone including herself. Kate and Castle each had two sets of hotels on the board. The dark green and orange belonged to Kate, while Castle owned the yellow and pink. Alexis was dominating, owning the dark blue, red, purple, both utilities, and the remaining two railroads.

It was Castle's turn. He looked at his playing piece resting on Atlantic Avenue, picked up the die, and counted the spaces. At that moment, the only thing standing between him and going on a date with Kate Beckett was rolling a five, six or eight. If he landed on any of her green properties he'd be done for. If he rolled anything else he would be safe for another round – maybe three rounds if he could roll a four and go to jail.

He shook the die and released them on the board. He closed his eyes, he couldn't look. His dream come true could be ruined by rolling one of three numbers. The squeal from Kate that shot through the air hurt him, bad. He opened his eyes, revealing a pair of fours staring back at him.

"You owe me $1400." Kate pronounced each syllable ever so slowly.

The look on his face was of pure sadness. Not because he lost the game, that didn't matter to him. It was because that was his only chance to go out with Kate. He knew that under normal circumstances she'd never agree.

He hoped he'd still have a chance. He sold his hotels, mortgaged his properties, and counted every last dollar before him, but it only came to $1364. He was defeated.

""I think you've lost, writer boy." Kate now resembled the Cheshire cat she had seen only hours ago.

"Bam, said the lady!" Castle replied jokingly, trying to conceal how upset he really was.

* * *

After Castle was bankrupt, he sat observing the game unfolding before him. Martha was out next, landing on Illinois Avenue. She forfeited her remaining money, and the light blue properties to Alexis, as she couldn't cover the $1100 rent. After Martha was out, it was obvious that it would take hours for Kate to win, and that's only if she didn't land on any of Alexis' properties. Since that posibility was highly unlikely, both ladies declared it a tie.

By the time everything was cleaned up it was closing in on 10:30 PM, and Alexis was getting tired. "I think I'm going to go read for a bit and then go to sleep, so, if you'll excuse me, detective. See you next time you come over!"

"Night, Alexis."

"You're not going to stay up to watch the movie sweetie?" Castle was surprised.

"Nah, Owen and I are planning on getting up early tomorrow to go for a walk in the park, and I don't want to have bags under my eyes!"

He chucked. "You'd look beautiful anyway."

"Thanks." She hugged her dad, "Night guys."

As Alexis made her way upstairs, Martha headed towards the living room. "So are we going to watch this movie or what?" She had already grabbed a blanket and sprawled out on the bigger couch. This meant the only vacant spot was the love seat – coincidently the perfect size for two people. Kate made her way over to the seat and realized her predicament.

Castle spread out the blanket that was already on the arm of the couch. "So," he sat down and patted the empty spot to his left, "care to join me?" He was thrilled.

* * *

**Writers Note: I checked the Monopoly board with the placement of the spaces (and money owed for rent) for accuracy. However, I didn't check if depending on the properties each character owned they would have gone bankrupt or not. It was about three in the morning when I wrote it, so I'm sorry if it's not totally correct!**


	6. It takes two

**Chapter six is finally done! There's not as much conversation because there wasn't a whole lot to say. I decided to take a little turn from the banter but I promise it will be back for the next chapter! Ryan and Esposito will be in it, with small parts from Lanie and Montgomery. Enjoy and please review! :)**

**It might be a few days until chapter seven is done. With the ending of this installment, I want to get the tone and banter just right for the next chapter. It has more characters in it so it's a little more difficult to write. I'm studying for tests (again) and sadly University takes precedence ****over this. I'll try to finish ASAP, but it might be a while. So I apologize in advance. And while you****'****re waiting for the next chapter, can the hard core Castle fans spot the quote from Nikki Heat****?**

**

* * *

  
**

Kate stood there looking from Castle to the empty seat, to the blanket he was already under, and then back to Castle. She walked towards the couch, lifted the blanket and got comfortable.

"This is my side, and this is your side. Stay on your side!" She glared at him indicating he had better not try any funny business.

"Relax Beckett, I dont bite. Well, unless –"

"Castle!" She hit him.

"Ouch! Fine, I'll be good."

"Good." She said, and that was Castle's cue to hit play.

Twenty-five minutes into the movie, Kate was rather enjoying the movie and pleasantly surprised that Castle had not tried to move over, steal the blanket or try any other tricks. Castle however, was not paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. He was running numerous scenarios though his head as to how to move closer to Kate. He didn't want to do anything rash which would cause her to leave. But he couldn't just sit next to her on a couch, under a blanket and keep to himself. After another ten minutes of having a conversation with himself, trying to predict what Kate would do, he had decided on a plan of action.

He stood up and paused the movie. "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Alright. And what about you mother?"

"Wine please."

"Besides that."

"Well then no." She mumbled under her breath and shifted on the couch.

Castle walked to the kitchen and poured himself some water. The whole time he thought that Kate would surely kill him. He was so nervous that when he started heading back towards the couch he almost dropped his glass. As he got closer, he was giving himself a pep talk: _Okay mister awesomesauce mystery writer, this is it, it's now or never. You've faced down mobsters and you survived. You've been held at gun point and you survived. She's only a girl – no wait, scratch that, a woman. At times, a very, very scary woman. A woman who saved me from mobsters and being shot at gun point. Who's going to back me up when she points a gun in my face? Mother won't do anything and Alexis is asleep. What if she kills me right then and there? Stop it! Focus Rick, focus_! He gained his composure, peeled back the blanket and sat down. Instead of being right against the arm of the couch he was now in the middle of 'his side' – approximately five inches away from Kate.

He thought to himself:_ Okay, just act natural. _He waited for a few seconds for Kate's reaction.

There was nothing. He looked over at her, but her response was not what he expected. "Well, are you going to press play or just sip on your water?"

He relaxed and realized he was in the clear. He picked up the remote and followed her instructions.

They were almost half way through the movie when Martha had starting to lightly snore. Since she was now out for the night and Alexis was asleep long ago, he knew this was his chance. Thinking there was no way she would shoot him in front of his mother and with Alexis upstairs, he slowly lifted his left arm and rested his hand on her thigh.

He thought he would surly be dead. At that moment his life flashed before his eyes. He saw his first day of school, Meredith, Alexis' birth, Gina, his first book signing, his first book release party, Alexis' first day of school, her going to prom, and finally the day when Kate whispered 'you have no idea' in his ear.

He sat frozen. He didn't know if he should look at Kate, or remove his hand in fear of losing it. So he did nothing, except focused on his breathing. A few seconds had past and he didn't feel any throbbing on his body so Kate hadn't injured him. Another thirty seconds had past his limbs were still attached to his body, and he didn't feel a gun shot wound. He felt he was in the clear so he finally focused his attention to the movie.

The moment Castle's hand touched her thigh Kate's first reaction was to rip his whole arm from his body, and hit him with it. She knew everything was a ploy to get him to his apartment and she fell for it. It took her a minute to decide what she should do. If she didn't do anything she would be silently telling him that she wanted to further their relationship, when she didn't want to. She moved her hand beneath the blanket and rested it on his.

Castle thought he was surly going to pass out. He started to have another conversation in his head:_ Wait, what? She's resting her hand on mine. Does that mean she likes me? Like really likes me? Focus Rick, focus! Just breathe. I'm still not dead; she's actually holding my hand – sort of. Wait, what's she doing now? She's lifting my hand and…oh. Wait! No! Stop! That's not the plan!_

He was screaming in his head as she took his hand and placed it on his own lap. He knew he had crossed a line. They both sat in silence for the remainder of the movie, with the exception of Martha's snoring a few feet from them.

When the movie was finished, both Kate and Castle were silent. Kate didn't know the best way to handle the situation and Castle was afraid of making it any worse. So, Castle did what he does best – me made a joke.

"You must hate it that you couldn't win the game, hey?"

"What are you talking about? I beat you!" She was relieved he was the first to speak.

"Yeah, but you didn't win the entire game. You and Alexis called it a tie, remember?"

"We can always have a rematch."

"We can, but since you didn't _actually _win I can still call you Katie, and make inappropriate jokes."

"But since you never _actually _won either, I don't have to go on a date with you. I think I win."

"Ouch!" He clutched his chest mimicking being shot in the heart and she laughed. "There's always tomorrow, or the next family night. I'm sure Alexis and mother wouldn't have any objections."

"Thanks, but I think I've had enough fun for one night. It's getting late, I should go."

His heart sank, but she did say she had fun. "So, you had fun? See, I told you you'd enjoy it."

She sighed. "I guess you were right, but it's really late."

"Alright I'll call my driver. He probably just went out for coffee so it shouldn't be too long."

"Okay, thanks."

"In the meantime, I think I've got a lime, salt, and something fun in a bottle. We could do a little Nikki Heat re-enactment."

Kate grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. "I think I'll pass. I'm going down to wait in the lobby. Night"

"Wait, Beckett!" She turned around to see him rake a hand through his hair and rub his forehead. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"I... I'm sorry." He was sincere.

"For what?"

Castle just raised his arm and wiggled his fingers.

"Oh… that."

She looked away, afraid to make eye contact.

"Yeah, that." For once he looked uncomfortable.

"We work together okay. I don't want any distractions."

Hearing Kate say he was a distraction hurt him more then getting shot ever could, and it showed on his face.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that…" She trailed off. She was looking for the right words.

"I get it. It's fine." The words implied he was fine, but his facial expression told a different story.

He figured he'd try one more time. "But... why can't we give it a try? I mean, you've already met my family and they love you. We spend a lot of time together. We're yin and yang - we need each other."

Kate was speechless. She didn't want to say anything that would hurt him, but she couldn't agree. "Castle, I'm sorry… I can't… I just –"

Before she knew what was happening she felt Castle's lips against her own. He tried for sweet and tender, but when she put her hands in his hair, he lost control. Pushing himself foreword, Kate was now between Castle and the door behind her.

She couldn't believe she was kissing Richard Castle. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right. Her head told her to stop, but her heart and body said the complete opposite. Kate Beckett was a cop, and she always listened to her brain – so, naturally, she pulled back. At that moment he put his hands around her waist trying to pull her closer. But she pushed him away.

"I have to go."

"But – "

"Sorry Castle, I have to go." She turned, opened the door and left his apartment.

"My driver isn't here, how are you going to get home?"

"I'll get a cab." She hollered making her way down the elevator. He wasn't sure if he sensed anger, hurt or regret in her voice. Castle was left in the doorway trying to think of how we could possibly fix this.

* * *

Lanie was almost asleep when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lanie."

"Kate, it's late. What's wrong?"

"We kissed."

"Who kissed?"

Kate was silent, but Lanie put it together. "Writer boy? You kissed Castle!? What? When? Details!"

"When I left his apartment. I'm home now. And _I_ didn't kiss him… we just kissed."

"It takes two, Kate."

Kate was silent.

"And?"

"And what? We kissed that's all." Kate was defensive.

"If that's all then why are you calling me?" Kate didn't answer. "So, how was it?"

"It was..." she paused, "fine." She knew if her best friend had been there, she would be reaching for more than just a glass of water. "I don't know what to do. We work together." Desperation was in her voice.

"Well, how'd you leave it?"

"I left." Kate realized how bad that sounded. "I just left. His mother was asleep on the couch and Alexis was upstairs. I didn't know what to do."

Lanie thought for a moment. It was obvious that her best friend was hurt and confused. "You need to talk to him and sort it out. Maybe he'll back off."

"It's Castle."

"All I know is that you need to sort it out with him. You won't find the answers you need talking to me. Just tell him you don't want a romantic relationship now, or something."

"I know, I just…" She trailed off. "Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I am the ME, _remember_ – I have the power to say that he died of natural causes."

Kate laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks again."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

**Writers Note: I wasn't sure if I was going to take the traditional route of Kate and Castle kissing, but I decided to after. I'm not sure if in the end they'll be together or not. ****Opinions please!? ****There's definitely another chapter and either one or two after that (depending on what I decide to do). Any ideas? Feedback is appreciated! :)**


	7. It was nice knowin' ya

**Hey, chapter seven is finally done, and thanks for all your comments and opinions while awaiting the next installment. I wanted to stay true to the characters so it took a bit more work to get the dialogue just right. And since it involved just more than Kate and Castle, the writing didn't flow as easily. Hope you enjoy, and please review! :)**

* * *

Since murderers decided to take Sunday off, it was Monday morning and Castle had still not spoken to Kate. Numerous times he had dialled her number but didn't press send. He had sent her countless texts but she hadn't responded. He thought of going into the precinct, since he knew she would be there doing paperwork, but he didn't want to push to hard. He thought she might actually be in danger, but if that were true somebody from the station would have contacted him already. He knew she needed time so that's what he gave her.

Castle was in his office trying to write when his cell rang. He sprinted to the phone that he had left in the kitchen. His heart dropped when Esposito's name flashed before him. Esposito never called, it was always Kate.

"Esposito. What is it? Is Beckett okay?"

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine in the morning? What's up with you? Beckett's fine." He was confused.

"Sorry. It's just that… never mind. Why are you calling me?"

"We got ourselves a body. Beckett said she phoned you but you didn't answer...?"

Castle knew that Kate hadn't called him. He'd had his phone attached to him for the past 24 hours, and this meant she was angry. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I … I left my phone on silent by accident."

"No prob bro, do you want a squad car to pick you up."

He thought about making up some excuse as to why he couldn't go. He knew that Kate would be there and it was obvious she didn't want to see him. But it wasn't like Castle to not show up a crime scene. He knew if he didn't go the boys would know something was up. The last think he wanted was for everyone to know what he did; Kate would definitely kill him then. "Yeah sure. Thanks."

"Okay. See you in a few."

With that he hung up, grabbed his coat and made his way to the door. He wasn't sure what he would do, or say when he got there, but he knew he couldn't just sit by and not try to fix it.

When Castle arrived on the scene CSU were already busy at work and Ryan and Esposito were interviewing what he assumed to be a family member. Kate was nowhere to be found. Castle looked over at the body and the look he received from Lanie told him that Kate had already told her about Saturday night. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

Just then Ryan walked over. "That was the neighbour. She's a real piece of work. Says she was at work when our vic was killed, even though we don't even know time of death yet. When I pointed that fun little fact out, she said she sensed I would say that. Apparently she thinks she's psychic."

"Have fun with that one." He said jokingly. "Where's Beckett?"

"In the living room, that way." He pointed his finger to the back of the house.

Castle walked in the direction Ryan pointed to, and found Kate sitting across from a middle aged woman.

Kate was already scribbling notes in her notepad. "When did you last see your daughter?"

In between tears the lady was able to put together sentences. "Yesterday. Said she was going to her friend's house... Rachel Wilson. They were going clubbing. I went out to a movie with my girlfriends and when I got home I found…" She trailed off and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Did your daughter have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of. Rachel might be able to tell you more."

"Okay. Thank-you. I promise you, we'll find out what happened to your daughter."

The woman continued to weep as Kate began to walk out of the room. She turned and seen Castle standing in the doorway.

He figured he might as well just jump in. "I texted you, you didn't answer." She stood there just looking at him. "Can you at least talk to me?" She brushed past him and started walking down the hall.

"You lied to Esposito. You never called me this morning. I checked my phone." There was a hint of anger in his voice. If she heard it she ignored it.

"You kissed me back." His voice was firm and it got her attention. She halted, turned around and walked toward him.

"Just drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop it. You kissed me back."

"Listen Castle, I'm at work. I don't have time to play these games with you."

"This isn't a game to me, Kate."

She was taken-a-back. He never called her Kate before; it was always Beckett, Detective and most recently Katie. "I'm working. Now is not the time to discuss this. So, just drop it!" This time it was Kate who spoke with anger. She turned around and proceeded to walk down the hallway, again. He wanted to stop her and tell her how he felt but it was no use. He obeyed her wishes and kept to himself. About an hour after, Esposito announced that they had what they needed here, and headed to the precinct.

The car ride back to the precinct was, to say the least, very awkward. Twenty minutes of complete and utter silence. Castle didn't ask if he could play with the siren or ask inappropriate questions that usually made Kate roll her eyes. He didn't try to apologize because he didn't know when the best time to bring it up was, without Kate yelling at him again.

When they got up to the precinct Castle went to the break room for some coffee and Kate sat at her desk. They had still not spoken a word since Kate yelled at him in the hallway.

Ryan and Esposito shared a look that they knew something was up. At the crime scene there were no witty remarks from Castle. Beckett didn't threaten him, not even once. Castle didn't bounce theories around which usually annoyed Kate.

"You think it's the morning after for the two of them?" Esposito piped up. The emphasis on 'morning after' caused Ryan to burst out laughing.

"Really? Common, there is no way in hell that they slept together last night. If they did, Castle would be one of two things. One, he'd either be overjoyed and jumping around, or two, he'd be dead because Beckett killed him. He wouldn't be moping around here like a lost puppy."

"I dunno' bro; she has been different since he's been shadowing her."

Ryan just gave him a no-way-in-hell look.

"Thirty bucks says they slept together last night."

Ryan thought about it. It's true, their boss had changed since Castle's been working on cases with them. But there was still no way. "You're on!" He said, just as Montgomery came up to them. "Find out what's up with those two. We can't afford to have unsolved cases because something has got their panties in a bunch."

"Yes sir." The boys said in unison and Montgomery returned to his office.

Ryan and Esposito made their way to Castle. He was sitting down drinking his coffee, going over every detail of last night in his head. Trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He knew he shouldn't have put his hand on her, but he had to try something. He thought that maybe it was because he was that he was a bad kisser. However, after thinking about it more he came to the logical conclusion that _possibly_ couldn't be the reason. Maybe he had been too forceful, moved to fast. He knew she was hurt and maybe he pushed her, trapped her, and caught her off guard. He knew that Kate Beckett was not a woman who liked to be caught off guard. He wanted something that Kate obviously wasn't ready for. He wanted to fix it but didn't know how.

"Hey." Ryan decided to break the ice. Castle just kept starring at his coffee mug.

"Tell us your troubles my good man." Esposito said. Still nothing from the guy who usually had some wiseass reply to everything. "Snap out of Castle!" Castle's head jerked up and found the two boys staring down at him.

"Oh, sorry." he muttered. Looking at them for just a second before he returned fixated on the mug.

Esposito, eager to get his thirty bucks started in on Castle. "Its obvious there's something bothering you. Now normally I'm not the type to talk about feeling or anything, but what's up with you this morning?" He looked at Castle waiting for some kind of indication he was listening.

Castle didn't reply.

Esposito continued. "The captain said that he needs you and Beckett to pull it together. I'd rather ask you then her - you won't shoot me."

Ryan who noticed the forceful tone shot Esposito a glare telling him he was onto his little game.

Just as he was about to ask Castle something else, Kate walked into the room. She made eye contact with her two detectives but not even glancing at the lump of a man hunched over in the chair. She grabbed a mug and walked toward the espresso machine.

Esposito figured the best way to collect his winnings was to corner them, when they couldn't escape. "So, did you two sleep together last night or what?"

At the moment Ryan's mouth dropped open as he looked at his partner trying to figure out if he had heard him correctly.

Esposito just shrugged. "Well someone had to say something."

No faster then the words had left his mouth Kate dropped the mug, shattering it. "Esposito I swear to God I will you shoot you if you do not get out of my way!" Even though her tone was harsh he did not budge.

"It was nice knowin' ya." Ryan whispered to his partner.

"Listen," Esposito said "everyone can tell that something happened between you two of you sometime between the time we wrapped up the Smith case Saturday afternoon and when Castle arrived at the crime scene this morning. Montgomery said that you need to work this out. So take a personal day or something, just figure it out."

Kate cursed under her breath, walked out of the break room and returned to her desk.

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Well, she didn't deny it. Pay up." He held his hand, expecting his money.

"Yes, but she didn't say they did, either." Ryan shot back.

For the first time this leaving the crime scene, Castle spoke. "Save your money boys, nothing happened."

Esposito reached into his wallet and gave Ryan his cash. Ryan collected his winnings and they watched as Castle left the break room and headed for the elevator. He figured that he wouldn't be able to talk to Kate anywhere at work, and it was obvious she didn't want him around. He decided to go home and think about how he would fix the mistake he had made.

* * *

**Writers Note: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. But, I need your help. I have a bits and pieces already started for chapter eight but I seem to be having writers block. The ending isn't coming as easy as the previous chapters. I need some ideas! I don't want anything drastic like one of them gets shot. So, if you have any storylines that you like, please review or send me a PM. If I use your idea in anyway I will definitely credit you. Thanks in advance! :)**


	8. I'd be lost if I lost you

**Here's chapter eight! This chapter and the next were originally one extremely long chapter, but I decided to break it up. So, chapter nine will be up soon! I hope you enjoy, and as always, please review! :)**

**A special thanks to those who gave me ideas: "I'm Widget" (from Fanfiction) along with "SinginPrincess" & "Tsurwolf" (from Castletv .net). Also to "Jethro25" (from Fanfiction) for a dialogue consultation. Thanks guys!**

* * *

After Castle left the precinct , he wondered aimlessly around the street of New York. He met a few fan girls who asked for his autograph. He granted them their wish, but just going through the motions, not paying attention.

When Castle finally arrived home he sat on the couch, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey kiddo, why so down?" Martha had come in and Castle hadn't noticed.

"Beckett."

"What did you do now?"

"Hey! Why do you assume that it was me who did something?"

"Richard, dear, I've met you both. And although I've only known detective Beckett for a short time, I know that it would be _you_ who would screw it up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mother."

"So tell me what you did. I am a life coach remember. I'll tell you what to do."

"Yes, I do. And I also remember that last time you had one of your _sessions, _three of my best bottles of champagne mysteriously disappeared."

"Well, how about I take the price off the session we're about to have?"

Castle was just about to say something when Alexis arrived home from school. "Gram, I'm home."

"We're in here, darling."

"We?" Alexis bounded the corner. "Dad? What are you doing home so early? Why aren't you off saving the city from killers?"

"Girl troubles." Martha piped up.

"I knew something was up. You've been sulking around here since Kate stayed for the movie. What's up?"

"I did something that I probably shouldn't have. Now she won't even talk to me about it."

"You could send her flowers and a card. It's simple, but a nice gesture. I think she'd like it."

"Yeah? Maybe." He thought flowers and a card were too cheesy. Not what she would be expecting from him.

"You won't know until you try." She gave her dad a hug. "I have to do my math assignment and then I have study group."

"Okay. Thanks sweetie. I'll think about it."

"Flowers are nice. Whatever the situation is, flowers won't make it worse." Martha put her two cents in before she went out to rehearse a play with some friends.

Castle picked up his phone and called the only person he thought that could help him.

"Parish"

"Lanie, hi. It's Castle."

"Hi. I'm still working on the autopsy. I'll call you guys when I'm done."

"No, Lanie, wait. I'm not calling about the murder. It's more of a personal call."

"I am in the middle of doing an autopsy on the vic, this had better be good or you will soon be joining her."

"It's about Kate." He hesitated, but he needed answers.

"Go on." She was intrigued he had called her.

"Tell me what to do."

"Excuse me?"

"She hasn't spoken to me since Saturday. I'm sure she's told you all about it."

"She did."

"Well, I talked to her at the crime scene this morning… she pretty much ignored me."

"Yes."

"Well, how do I fix it? You're her best friend. You know her better than anyone. If anybody knows how I can fix this, it's you. So…?"

"Castle, listen. I'm going to tell you something, and if she ever finds out I told you, I will kill you. Kate threatens you about shooting you, but I dare you to try and call my bluff."

Castle gulped. "I'm listening."

"Ever since her mother died, and Will left, she's never let anyone in. She talks to me every now and again, but I can tell she holds back. I don't push her, but you do. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's just that she's not used to it. She's always in control of her emotions and follows her head, not her heart. She's changed since you've been shadowing her. She laughs more, and she just seems… happier." Hearing Lanie say he made her happier couldn't keep the smile off his face. "She doesn't need someone who is going to let her down, or try to overshadow her. She needs someone who is going to make her laugh, challenge herself, and just let her have fun. And… and I think you're that guy. She's let you in to her life, and her past. She doesn't do that. It took me a lot longer to get where you are now." She paused, waiting for him to say something.

"Castle?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Talk to her, and be direct. Don't make jokes; this isn't a joke to her. She needs to know that you'll be there."

Castle nodded.

"Try something simple. Maybe, flowers."

"Alexis mentioned that too. You think she'd like it?"

"I don't remember the last time she got flowers, but she's a girl. I'm sure she'd like them."

"Okay, thanks for the talk."

"White Orchids."

"Huh?"

"That's her favourite."

"Thanks Lanie, I mean it. And I promise that she won't know we ever talked."

"You had better keep your word, Castle."

"I will. Thanks again."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. You're going to need it. She's stubborn as hell."

"I know. Thanks." He hung up the phone and decided on flowers and a card.

* * *

There was nothing to be done at the precinct. They were waiting for Lanie to finish with the autopsy, so Kate for once, decided to go home. She was in the middle of a relaxing bath when her doorbell rang. She thought it could be Castle, and that he couldn't possibly see her in a towel. But it could also be something important. She got out, wrapped a towel around her self, and proceeded to her door. If Castle stood there when she opened it she would not be pleased. When she opened the door she was glad it wasn't him… well, not in the flesh.

"I have a delivery for a…" the young man paused as he read the card. "Detective Kate Beckett. Is that you?"

"That's me."

"Then these are for you."

"Me?" Kate was shocked. She stood holding a beautiful bouquet of White Orchids. "Thanks?" It was more of a question because she was still stunned. Kate closed the door and found there was a card attached to the flowers. She opened it and read:

_I'd be lost if I lost you._

_- RC_

She instantly recognized the lyrics from the song Castle made fun of her for only a few days ago. She immediately picked up her phone and hit the number three on her speed dial.

"Parish."

"He sent me flowers, and a card."

"Kate?" Lanie was surprised to hear her best friend at the end of the line. "Who sent you flowers? Castle?" She tried to sound surprised.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what? What am I supposed to do? He sent me White Orchids. How'd he know?"

"He has a way of finding things out." She quickly changed the subject. "What does the card say?"

"I'd be lost if I lost you. Signed RC."

This time it was Lanie who was stunned. She had told Castle to be simple. She didn't expect he'd come up with this. "Wait, isn't that a lyric from – "

"Yeah, it is."

"Does he know that song was your mother's favourite, that it was the song your parents danced to at their wedding? I mean, how'd he know?" This time Lanie wasn't trying to act surprised – she was shocked as hell.

"No, he didn't know. Well, I never told him, if that's what you mean. It was playing in the car on Saturday. I just told him I liked the station, not the song in particular."

"Girl, wow! He's a lot different then I thought."

"Yeah." Kate already knew what Lanie's next question was going to be.

"So, are you going to go over and see him?"

"I have to right? I mean, nobody has ever…" She trailed off. "I can't just ignore him."

"Call me whenever you sort it out, or well, just call me after."

"I will. Did you get the results for our vic yet?"

"Yes. But that can wait. I'll get Ryan and Esposito on it, and I will give them strict instructions to not disturb you unless it's a matter of life and death."

"It just might be, I'm not at his place yet."

Lanie laughed. "Remember what I said about natural causes."

"I remember. I'll talk to you later."


	9. Don't make promises you can't keep

**Thanks for the great comments everyone! I previously said you wouldn't have** **to wait long for the next chapter, so here it is! ****Enjoy and please review! :)**

**A special thanks to "Tsurwolf" (from Castletv .net) for one of the two ideas you gave me!**

* * *

Castle was sitting in his office thinking. He had already sent the flowers with a card and expected Kate to be getting them any second. Castle pictured Kate taking one look at the card and flowers and throwing them out. There was no way she'd like that. He'd known her for a while and didn't think she was a flower person. He thought of ways to impress her – to make sure she knew he cared. Then he thought of getting her jewellery. After further consideration he realized that she would most likely think he was trying to buy her. He knew that Kate Beckett was not a woman who could be bought with expensive gifts. A light bulb went off and he knew what he was going to do. It was completely Castle - he opened up the yellow pages and found the number he was looking for.

"Hi, you've reached Catbird Creative, speciality in aerial advertising. This is Bill speaking."

"Hi Bill, this is Rick Castle and I would like to place a request for a skywriting message." Sure, he knew Kate might kill him, but this way she would know what she meant to him. Castle gave the receptionist his name, information, Visa number, and the location he wanted it to be seen – right above the twelfth precient.

"When do you want this delivered?"

"Tomorrow morning, around seven o'clock."

"Well since it's on such short notice there will be an extra fee. And if you for any reason decided to cancel it that's a second, additional fee."

"That's fine. Thank you."

As soon as he hung up Alexis came down the stairs. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh nobody, just a telemarketer." Castle tried to sound casual.

"I see. Well, I'm off to study group. Bye."

"Do you promise to stay out late and wreak havoc on the city?"

"Dad, it's a Monday – I'll be home by nine." Alexis headed towards the door.

* * *

Kate stood at Castle's door. Raising her hand to knock, but she dropped it to her side, for the sixth time in the past minute. She wanted to knock but she couldn't bring her body to do what her heart wanted. In a few seconds the choice was made for her.

The door opened to reveal a youthful red-headed teenager. "Alexis?"

"Kate?" She was shocked to see the detective standing before her. "I assume you want to talk to my dad?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Let's just say, my dad has been moping around here for the past few days. I just put two and two together."

Kate gave Alexis an inquisitive look.

"Well, I'm off to a study group… and you have your own place to be." Alexis hollered in the direction of Castle's office. "Dad, there's someone at the door for you."

"Alexis! Wait. I don't –" Kate interjected, but almost instantly Alexis stepped foreword and hugged Kate. "I hope you two work this out. I've never seen him so… so sad."

"Thanks." She said awkwardly. "I hope so too."

Kate was so stunned all she could do was hug the girl back. Alexis pulled away and headed for the elevator. Kate stood awaiting the unknown. She thought of turning back and bolting towards the door, but she was more afraid of what would happen if she left. She didn't have to wait long as Castle soon came out of his office.

"Hey. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I'm glad you came." He walked towards her.

"I got the flowers and the card. They were lovely. Thanks." She gave a half-hearted smile.

"Alexis gave me the idea. I didn't really take you as a flower or sappy card person, but it got you here, so, I'll definitely have to thank her."

Kate was surprised. He could have easily made some cocky remark about how many times he'd sent flowers to women and it worked. But instead he told the truth, and she was thankful.

"So, do you want anything?" He motioned towards the couch.

"No thanks." She walked over and sat down.

"Sure you don't want a lime, some salt, and a certain liquid of choice?" He tried to break the ice. _Don't make jokes; this isn't a joke to her._ Lanie's voice rung loud and clear in his head, and he cursed under his breath.

She nervously laughed. "Again, I think I'll pass."

Since she was sitting on the loveseat, he figured it best to sit on the other couch. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I don't know what to say. I want to fix this, but I don't know how. Tell me what to do."

Kate didn't say anything. His voice sounded unsure of himself. She wasn't used to this side of the mystery writer.

"Please. Tell me how to fix it."

There was no reaction from Kate.

There was a long silence until Castle finally spoke. "You're afraid. Aren't you?" He looked at her, but she sat there, lifeless.

Kate was silent. She didn't move, and didn't dare look at Castle.

"I'm not going to leave you." He moved from where he was sitting and sat down next to her waiting for her to respond, to say something, to just acknowledge he was there. "I won't leave like Will, or any of your past boyfriends. I won't cheat on you, or leave you high and dry. I'm here. Trust me Kate. Please. I'm all yours. I'm here now, and I always will be."

She wanted him to stop calling her Kate. She preferred Beckett or detective. They were more professional. Kate sounded friendly, and it was easier for her to keep her emotions in tact in a professional setting. She finally spoke. "I know." She still couldn't look at him and therefore just stared straight ahead.

There was silence. Lanie was right; she was closed off. He didn't know how to get through. He tried flattery, giving her space and time, but he couldn't knock down the wall she created. He tried to figure out what she meant. _I know._ He kept repeating those words over and over to himself. If she knew he'd never leave then why wouldn't she just take the chance on him? Why couldn't she trust him? Sure she'd had past boyfriends who left, but it was a break-up. Everyone goes through them; you cry over it and then overcome it. He'd been through two divorces and plenty of failed relationships; you deal with it and get past it. So why couldn't she get past whatever was holding her back? And finally his brain clicked and he understood. It had nothing to do with him, Will, or any of her past boyfriends. It had something to do with someone much more important.

"I'll never leave…" he paused. He didn't want to upset her but he knew it needed to be said, "not like your mother did." He did it, he figured it out.

She shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to leave and forget the whole thing happened. But something kept her grounded and stuck to the chair. It was Castle. No person had ever made her feel the way he had.

By her facial expression he knew he had struck a cord. "Kate, please say something."

There it was. The way he said her name made her knees weaken. She was sure that if she had been standing she would have collapsed. Pausing for a moment she got up enough courage to speak."You don't know that. You can't promise something like that." She finally looked at him, and made eye contact. "You don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, or even in the next five minutes. We're here one second, and then gone the next." It took everything Kate had to not burst into tears. "My mother told me she would never leave and that she'd always be here for me. So, please Castle, don't make promises you can't keep."

Castle looked into her eyes and didn't break eye contact. He finally understood. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She'd already proven that she had. She'd let him into her life, her past, and slowly into her heart. He finally realized that what scared her wasn't letting him into her life; it was if she was ever forced to let him go.

He reached for her hand and held it. She tried to pull away but his grip only got stronger. "Okay, I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me. But what I can promise is that I will fight like hell to prevent it. I'll fight for Alexis, mother, and you."

She couldn't hold back any longer. She let a few tears roll down her cheek. Keeping one hand gripping Kate's, he lifted the other and slowly wiped her tears away. Finally she smiled; something Castle thought he would never see again. "I will do everything in my power to stay on this Earth with you." He lowered his hand down and now both hands were holding hers. "I promise to wear my vest everywhere I go, and if you tell me to stay in the car I will. I'll do anything you want me to. I'll do whatever I can to make sure I'm always here. I promise."

"Promise?" She looked hopeful, scared, worried, sad, and a million other emotions all at once.

"Promise." He smiled reassuring her.

"I trust you." She looked at him, "just don't screw it up!" She said jokingly and playfully punched his arm.

"I won't." He hesitantly leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. He pulled back, and just to be safe he said the only thing that came to mind: "Apples."

She laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Castle." She slipped into a serious tone. "But…"

He tensed.

"You missed." She smiled.

"What?" He was confused.

She pulled him closer, and found his lips. The only thing running through her mind now was that she couldn't believe she was foolish enough to push him away the first time.

At last she pulled away and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her and together they shifted comfortably on the couch.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"For…?"

"Everything. I expected some huge over the top gesture, but I'm glad you never went there. It was very un-Castle like of you. It was nice."

He had forgotten – the skywriting. Oh shit. "Yeah… you're welcome. But… I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call." He tried to stand and Kate knew something was up.

"Castle! What did you do!? So help me if you – "

"Nothing, I swear!" his voice was noticeably higher "I just have to make a quick phone call. That's all." He searched his brain for an excuse. "My book agent wanted to me call her, and I forgot until now. She wanted to discuss some signing event." He hoped she bought it, got up, and practically sprinted to his phone. He made sure he was out of Kate's ear range and called the skywriting company.

"Hi, you've reached Catbird Creative, speciality in aerial advertising. This is Todd speaking."

"Hi Todd, this is Rick Castle. I was speaking to Bill earlier. I had a booking for tomorrow morning." He was eager.

"Let me just have a look. Ah, yes, there you are."

"I need to cancel it!"

"Are you sure Mr. Castle?"

"Yes one hundred percent sure!"

"If you wish, but since it's less than twenty-four hours notice, there will be a small fee."

"That's fine, I'll pay double, I'll buy you a pony! Anything, as long as that plane does not leave the ground tomorrow!"

"Okay sir. I don't need a pony." He chuckled. "I'll be sure to cancel it, and the charge should show up on your bill in a couple days."

"That's fine. Thank you very much." Castle hung up and proceeded back to the couch. "Sorry about that. She doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Mhm." Kate's tone of voice told Castle that she didn't buy it.

He ignored it and since that ordeal was avoided, he returned to his position on the couch. They stayed there lost in the moment, just cuddled up for what seemed like hours. Everything was quiet and perfect – until Castle decided to be, well, Castle.

"You know, Ryan and Esposito had a bet that we slept together."

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. After you left the break room I found out. I told them nothing happened, so Ryan won."

"I see." All she was thinking about was how Ryan and Esposito would be doing paperwork for the next month.

"But personally, between you and me, I'd prefer it if Esposito won."

"Would you now?"

"Yes. We could fix it you know." He raised his eyebrow.

"Only on one condition."

He was bewildered. He expected to be hit, yelled at, but of all the things he expected, _that_ response was most definitely not one of them.

"You tell me the new Nikki Heat title."

"Oh, detective Beckett, you're really going to make me work for it aren't you?"

"You have no idea." She looked up and gave him the same smile when she turned him down after their first case.

"I'll tell you the title on one condition."

"So now you want to see me work for it do you?"

"So much, Beckett. So very, very much."

And there it was – that signature Beckett eye roll. "Fine, Castle. What's your condition?"

"If you beat me in laser tag!"

"Oh, you're on! You don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see. And after that, how about some strip poker?" He teased.

"In your dreams, Castle."

"Always."

* * *

**Writers Note: I never indented this to be a long story, just something to get me through the hiatus, so I _think _this might be the last chapter. I have a little over two hundred words started for a next chapter, but I don't know if I'll be able to strech it out to make a chapter (or more). So, if I think of something else (or people give me ideas) I just might have to add more.**

**If this turns out to be the end, I hope you all enjoyed the story and please continue to review. ****I love checking my email and seeing reviews, story alerts, and story favourites. **** It's so nice to know that people are actually enjoying the story. Thanks so much to each and every one of you!**

**If I happen to have another spur-of-the-moment idea and decide to write it, I'd love to know what you guys liked and didn't like, what I could have done better and what I did well. Thanks for all your wonderful comments (and constructive criticism) so far!**


	10. We can visit Barry from The Love Shackle

**I somehow managed to turn about two hundred words into just under three thousand, so voila - another chapter! A huge thanks to everyone's comments/reviews and alerts! Hope you like this chapter, and as always, please review! It always puts my day off to a great start! :)**

**Thanks to "Tsurwolf" (from Castletv .net). **

* * *

When Castle arrived at the precinct the next morning, he was not in the same state as when he left Monday afternoon. Ryan and Esposito watched as Castle greeted Kate with a cup of coffee. The boys couldn't hear their conversation, but they were quick to notice the sudden mood change.

"I see that you two kissed and made up." Ryan said nonchalantly as he and Esposito walked over to Kate's desk. He didn't realize the meaning his words had.

"Castle! You told them!?" She was enraged. "You just came in! What, did you call them as soon as I left last night? You couldn't wait to tell everyone what you accomplished?" Kate was screaming at him.

"I never told them… but thanks to your little outburst, they know now." Castle just looked at the ground.

There was no denying it now. "Oh," was all she could say. She was mortified.

"It's true? Wait, you guys actually… I mean, seriously?" Ryan and Esposito couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I want my thirty bucks back!" Esposito held his hand out to Ryan.

"You guys actually had a bet?" Kate stared at them causing both detectives to turn ghostly white. "There is paperwork on my desk. Thanks to your bet, it's calling your name." She flashed them a smile. "And it was _just_ a kiss. Is that so hard to believe?" Kate shifted in her seat.

"Well you're… you and Castle's… well, Castle." Shock and confusion were written over Ryan's face.

"Hello, Beckett, you in there? Who are you and what have you done with our boss?" Esposito stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm just irresistible to the ladies. I tell you boys, it's a curse." Castle tried to make a joke as he could tell Kate was uncomfortable.

She was grateful and seen this was her chance to escape. "While you discuss this imaginary charm he," she glared at Castle, "_thinks_ he has over the ladies," she retuned her focus on her detectives, "I'm going to get Lanie to brief me about what she found." Kate knew she could have easily asked one of them for the information, but she needed to get out of there. Plus, this was an excuse for some girl talk. "Don't forget about that paperwork, you two."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Castle kisses you and you get all ditsy and have visions of hearts and flowers dancing around in your head. Which forces Esposito and I to get stuck doing paperwork?"

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Hey bro, I guess all we have to do in order to get out of paperwork is make out with Beckett here. Worked like a charm for Castle." He focused his attention to Kate. "So, what do you say Becks? Pucker up. I hope you brushed your teeth this morning." He never had any intention of following through, but he loved to push her buttons just as much as Castle.

"If you take so much as one step in my direction you will be doing paperwork for the next year! And never ever use my name and the word ditsy in the same sentence ever again! Got it?"

Neither had time to respond because she was already on her way to see Lanie. Ryan and Esposito turned and glared at Castle. They were expecting answers.

Castle tried to defend himself. "What? The bet just came up in conversation last night. If I knew she would use it against you, I would never have brought it up."

"This isn't about the bet." There was a different tone in Esposito's voice that Castle couldn't quite recognize.

"The kiss? It was only –"

"Only a kiss? Is that what you were going to say? It's not only a kiss. It's Beckett and a kiss." Ryan and Esposito always teased Kate but they knew she had their back, and they had hers. "What are you intentions towards her?"

"Intentions? What is this, a cross-examination?" Castle flashed back to when he found out about Alexis and Owen and all the questions he had. "Yesterday you two were taking bets on if we slept together, and now you lecturing me on intentions?" Castle was shocked and a little annoyed they didn't trust him.

"Don't hurt her." This time it was Ryan who spoke.

"What? Why would you think I would ever hurt her?" Castle himself felt hurt at the comment.

"Don't hurt her." Esposito's voice echoed Ryan's. Castle could tell he was being serious and not just pulling his leg. "Ryan and I find clues that help us catch killers. Don't think for a second we wouldn't be able to commit a murder and not get away with it. We catch murders on a daily basis. It'd be easy for us to make sure we didn't leave anything that would connect us to the crime."

Castle gulped.

Ryan stepped toward Castle and suddenly he felt like he was being interrogated. "And Lanie would be on board. We wouldn't need to ask _her_ twice. She'd probably be the first one to smack you around a little." The boys knew they were being a little excessive but they wanted to get their point across.

"Whoa, okay guys. I get it. Listen nothing is even official. We haven't even talked about where this is going to go." He now knew he always wanted to be on their side in an interrogation room.

"Good." Both Ryan and Esposito replied in unison.

Castle let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Now that we've had our little talk we're off to do paperwork, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Castle cautiously waved.

"Remember what we said."

All Castle could do was nod. He had heard them loud and clear, and was afraid to say anything in fear they would carry out their threat.

As Ryan and Esposito made their way to their desks, Castle saw Esposito casually grabbed a file off of his desk. The two detectives were intently reading its contents but speaking low enough so Castle couldn't hear.

"Damn." Esposito mumbled. "Karpowski had this week in the office pool."

"We don't know if last night was their first kiss." Ryan grabbed the folder from his partner. "And Karpowski had this week for their first date. I had this week for when they slept together."

Ryan skimmed the folder's contents until he found what he was looking for. "Lanie had had this week for the first kiss. We'll have to hit her up for details. She tell us if it means she can collect on the winnings."

"Good plan, bro." Esposito said as he closed to folder and buried it under the mound of paperwork awaiting him. "And who knows, if it was their," raising his eyebrow for emphasis, "_first time_, you and Lanie get to split the cash prize."

Ryan smirked and made his way to his desk.

* * *

"Hey, so what happened to our vic?"

"Kate! You never called me last night. What time did you get home?" Lanie's voice and eyebrows went up simultaneously, and Kate knew exactly what she meant.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You're almost as bad as Castle! Maybe you two should get together."

"It's not like I haven't thought about it, you know. The man is fine, in every sense of the word."

Before she knew what she was doing, Kate nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, you two must have had some night! You do realize you just publicly admitted to thinking that Castle's sexy."

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't have too; it's written all over your face."

Kate blushed. "Lanie, I came down here to get the details on how the girl died."

"First, I want details on the wild, hot night you had with writer boy. Then we can talk about the girl."

"It wasn't a hot wild night with Castle." Kate couldn't believe she was even uttering the words hot, wild, and Castle, all in the same sentence.

"You can have Ryan and Esposito brief you. Details, now!"

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Even though Lanie was tough and always pushed Kate, she was glad to have her as a friend. "Well, after I finished talking to you I went over to his place. I stood there for forever trying to get up the courage to knock on the door. Alexis made the choice for me though. She was going to study group, or her friend's house. I can't remember, it was kind of a blur. She called out to Castle leaving me no choice but to stay and face the music. Then she hugged me and said she hoped everything worked out. I was really surprised – "

Lanie started to close her eyes and slowly lean to the left.

"Lanie!"

Lanie stood up straight. "What!? This is boring." Lanie looked down at the corpse in front of her. "Performing an autopsy is more exciting. Can you please skip ahead to the hot and wild part?"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, after I came in and we sat on the couch. He –"

"Did you do it on the couch? Please tell me you had hot, wild sex on his couch!" Lanie interrupted, practically whining.

* * *

(_Meanwhile, in the bullpen…_)

It had been about five minutes since Ryan and Esposito had their talk with Castle. He had spent these five minutes thinking about what they said. They wouldn't really kill him. Would they? He was so deep in thought he didn't notice when Ryan's phone rang.

Castle's thoughts were interrupted by Ryan's third attempt to break him from his daze. "Hey, earth to Castle!" Castle finally awoke from his daze. "Uniforms brought in a suspect. Go get Beckett and we'll meet you outside interrogation."

The word interrogation made Castle feel a little sorry for the suspect they were about to tear apart. He'd just about been through one himself. "Yeah, I'll go get her now."

Castle made his way down to the morgue. He was almost at the door when he heard muffled voices. He got closer and Lanie's voice was no longer muffled: "Did you do it on the couch? Please tell me you had hot, wild sex on his couch!"

Castle stopped dead in his tracks. Any gentlemen would leave and give them their privacy. Although Castle had a kind and considerate side, there was no _possible _way he would miss out on this conversation. Ever so slowly he tiptoed to the door and hung onto every word that was said.

"No! You said you wanted details. Are you going to let me finish this story or not?" Kate stood resting her hand on her hip.

Lanie nodded indicating for Kate to continue. "After I came in we sat on the couch, which we did _not_ have sex on." Kate glared at her friend for the latter part of that statement. "He started going on about how he wouldn't leave me, cheat on me or anything. He brought up Will too. The details are a little fuzzy but I've never seen that side of him before. It was like he was a whole different person. He kept calling me Kate. What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that so far this story is rated G. Don't make me resort to begging you. Is there an R rated scene coming up sometime soon?"

Kate ignored her comment and continued with the nights events. "After a while he said that…" She paused.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said that he wouldn't leave me like my mom left. That he would do everything he could to stay here with me."

"He said that." Lanie was in disbelief. "He actually said that?"

"Yes. I expected some long romantic speech. Instead he made me feel safe and… and loved." Kate looked down at her feet. "I feel foolish telling you this. Here I am blabbing on like a teenager who just had her first kiss."

"No, it's fine. There's obviously something there. I really hope everything works out. And if not, I'll kill him."

Kate laughed. "I know you will."

"Continue…" Lanie could barely contain herself.

"Well, after that I kissed him."

"You kissed him! You made the first move?" Lanie was almost squealing.

"Well, technically the second." Kate flashed back to when she had run off on Saturday.

"And?"

"That's about all. We curled up on the couch and watched some TV, and talked. There was an infomercial for a Snuggie. He ordered two, one for him and one for me. It was actually kind of cute. He got all excited over it."

"Wait. Hold up. Did I just hear the word _cute_, come from you mouth?"

"Huh?" Kate was confused.

"I didn't think the word was even in your vocabulary. Don't go getting all soft on me now that you're in love."

"Now you hold up! I am not in love!"

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that you might _actually_ believe it."

Kate shot Lanie an I'm-not-impressed look.

"So you really only kissed once, and then ordered stuff from infomercials? Doesn't sound like such a fun night. You had me all worked up for nothing."

"Well - "

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Alexis' voice rung through the air and Castle darted for his phone and hit the ignore button.

"Castle!?" Lanie shouted and both women turned towards the door.

Castle knew he was caught. He swung the door open to reveal Kate and Lanie staring at him. He could tell be their expressions they were not impressed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kate demanded.

"Long enough to know Lanie really wants us to take part in some extra curricular activities which involve my couch. And quite frankly, I'm game."

Kate was frustrated. "Why are you here?"

"Ryan said a suspect was brought in. He told me to come get you." He looked at Lanie. "You two can finish your girl talk later. I'll bring the wine."

"Get out!" Lanie barked at him.

Castle swung his arms in front of his body and extended them in the direction of the door, "Ladies first." He smiled sweetly.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead." She replied sarcastically and proceeded towards the door.

"It is. And women killed it." He teased her.

Kate pushed him out the door. "Let's go!"

"Ow! Apples!"

The door swung closed and Kate and Castle made their way down the hallway. Castle's pace suddenly slowed down. "Beckett, I need to ask you a question." He couldn't get Ryan and Esposito's speech off his mind.

"Okay…" She noticed his sudden serious tone of voice.

"Hypothetically, if a bunch of cops got together and planned a murder… would they get away with it?"

"Well, I suppose. If they were careful and knew the right people. We're like a brotherhood; we'd do pretty much anything for each other." She giggled, "Castle, where is this coming from?"

"No reason." He could feel his heart race.

Kate gave him an odd look. "Okay..." She wasn't sure where the idea came from but she chose to ignore it.

"One more question." He reached his arm around her and playfully bumped her hip. "When were you planning on telling Lanie that our hot, wild night got interrupted by Alexis returning from study group?"

She shruged. "Not sure." Effortlessly Kate wrapped her arm around him and the pair walked down the hall together.

"I think we should give you a story to tell Lanie. We can visit Barry from The Love Shackle! We could get a pair of the fussy handcuffs he showed you. I wouldn't want to disappoint Lanie. I only have her best interest at heart." He paused for a moment, "Or do you know what else we could do?" He didn't give her time to answer. "We could play naked laser tag! We'd just have to hold our guns strategically." A grin danced across his face.

She couldn't help but laugh. "We are not playing naked laser tag! And we are not going to The Love Shackle!"

Castle's disappointment didn't last long. Kate used her strength to manoeuvre the two so Castle was trapped between the wall behind him and her body. "We don't need to go see Barry," resting a hand on his chest, "I already have a pair;" she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, 'they're pink... and sparkly."

His facial expression made her giggle and she released him. For once, the writer was speechless. After running about a million different scenarios through his mind, he briefly thought of Ryan and Esposito's warning. He knew there was no way he could ever hurt her. And if he did, he would rather be dead. He could never forgive himself if he put her through any more pain then she'd already been through.

He watched as she turned and walked down the hall. It was the same saunter she had when she turned him down after their first case. This time everything was different. He wasn't trying to chase her; he had her, they were together, and he couldn't be happier.

Kate reached the end of the hallway and turned around only to see Castle in the same place she had left him. She noted his back was _still _to the wall. "We have a murderer to catch. Are you coming or are you going to just stare at my ass?"

Although he found the latter question to be quite enjoyable, he didn't have to be asked twice.

"Right behind you, Mistress Beckett." He teased as he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

**Okay, so _this _is the end. I am positive this is the last chapter for _When you play with fire, you get burned_. Anything beyond this would have to include the murder, and I'm not very good at writing the procedural part of the show. Plus, I like this ending better than the previous chapter.**

**Again, thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites and story alerts! They make my day. A lot of people said they would like me to do another story. So, who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel? I'm taking ideas/plots! I'll be sure to credit you. :) If I do a sequel, I'll most likely post a teaser as a next chapter (including the title, summary, etc.), just so you'll know!**


	11. A sequel? I think so!

I apologize if I got your hopes up by thinking this would be a new chapter. It's not... well, not exactly, but I don't think you'll be disappointed!

I just had a brainwave of Castle awesomeness! **There will most definitely be a sequel!** I promise! I've already got the premise down, and a few one-liners that will be in there. All I'll say is the story will be called _God bless us, every one_! I'm sure you are able to gather from the title that it will be Christmas related. It will be a while before the first chapter up because I'm nearing the end of final exams, and professors just _love_ to pile on the work at the end. I will give more details in a couple of weeks! Stay tuned! :)


	12. God Bless Us, Every One

First off, I want to again send out a huge thank you for all the reviews, story/author alerts and story favourites from this story. I tried to reply to each and every comment, but if I happen to have missed you, I'm sorry! A few people had their reply option disabled so I obviously couldn't do anything about that. I love reading reviews and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (sorry if that's too cliché!).

Secondly, onto the only reason you opened this link! Here are the details on the sequel. My original idea was to do this story as a completely separate story, and do a sequel later on. However, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. This story, as already stated will be called _God bless us, every one, _and will be the sequel to _When you play with fire, you get burned_.

The story will revolve around Christmastime at the precinct, at the Castle household, and even throughout the murder. I am going to try to include more of the murder case in order to make the story a little longer. As I previously stated, I find the procedural part much more difficult to write, so the chapters won't be up as quick as they were for this story.

I'm sure you're eager to know when the first chapter will be up. Well, wait no longer! I'm finally finished my first year of university *does happy dance*, so I've started the story! Chapter one can be found on my profile. I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
